Talk:Ogden Stonehealer
3 monks now! --Blue.rellik 11:47, 15 July 2007 (CDT) :You could have 1 healer, 1 prot and 1 smite... Sirocco 12:38, 15 July 2007 (CDT) ::Or 3 55s! --Blue.rellik 19:43, 15 July 2007 (CDT) He heals stones? -- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 22:23, 17 July 2007 (CDT) :Maybe, if so, it would cast doubt on the theory that Altrumm was built by the Asura. -- Gordon Ecker 22:58, 17 July 2007 (CDT) :I like the deldrimor dwarves, so im happy to get him as monk hero^^ and don't worry, nearly every dwarf has a weird name in guild wars :D -- 15x15px Zerpha The Improver 10:16, 19 July 2007 (CDT) ::I don't think I'll take him...I don't have any stone heroes :( ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 06:26, 21 July 2007 (CDT) :::That could change, we don't know that there won't be any golem heroes, we only know that there's exactly one Asura hero, one Charr and one Norn hero, and that at least one of the heroes is a dwarf Dwarf, the other six heroes could all be golems, as could the henchmen. Still, not being able to heal non-stone party members is a big drawback :D. -- Gordon Ecker 21:11, 21 July 2007 (CDT) ::Maybe the game will allow you to tame Shambling Mesas...and he could heal them. I've always wanted Churrta as a pet =P--Darksyde Never Again 23:20, 22 July 2007 (CDT) :::Eeh, screw taming mesas, i wanna tame children. RavynousHunter 01:33, 23 July 2007 (CDT) ::::You need to summon a van full of candy first. --68.106.221.67 02:21, 23 July 2007 (CDT) :::::I've got a Paragon with a Candy Cane Spear and Peppermint Shield, and I've found that to be pretty effective. /dance FTW. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 02:15, 24 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::Churrta is a noob. Maw is where the party is at --Blue.rellik 20:19, 24 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::Churrta > All other bosses. You just can't beat a 60 foot walking rock, 'specially when you got a 3 foot midget to heal him. That's it! i'm gonna add a Churrta userbox to my page.--DNA ::::::::Yes you can. A gigantanourmous frost wurm eats 60 foot walking rocks --Blue.rellik 01:43, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::::How about a 3-foot midget ''riding a gigantanourmous frost wurm? That would eat normal gigantanourmous frost wurms. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 02:15, 29 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::Pfffffft. The only cool dwarf is Kilroy, Ogden is not Kilroy so he loses --Blue.rellik 01:40, 30 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::Only too true. Seriously, when shouting his name gives everyone such a good bonus, he gets a vote for being cool like that. --Kale Ironfist 03:19, 30 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::::What's to say one of his battle-quotes isn't "Oooggggdeeeeeennnnnnnn Stttoonneheeaaaalllllleeerrrrr!!!"? ::::::::::::BTW, FYI, Ogden's creepy. Need proof? Goji Berries! --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 05:14, 30 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::::Unless it gives us 51% move speed bonus, recharge and cost 51% less, and remove all hexes then Kilroy will beat him. This is made better due to the fact that Kilroy enjoys Leeroying everything and still lives. --Blue.rellik 07:19, 30 July 2007 (CDT) ::Churrta would murderlate a frost wurm, he'd just yank the wurm out of the ground and play skip rope with it. Also, judging by pictures and relative size to players who are nearby the two, Churrta is bigger--Darksyde Never Again 00:58, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :::Lawl. Someone hasn't seen Maw the Mountain Heart have they? --Blue.rellik 01:04, 6 August 2007 (CDT) Hah, im so using this guy when GW:EN comes out. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by Streetp ( ) }. :Churrta would still kick Maw's ass, He'd give Maw indigestion! Srsly, have you ever tried digesting a rock? :--Darksyde Never Again 23:46, 21 August 2007 (CDT) ::I lol'd. Though personally I still fail to understand what's so cool about Churrta...And, because of HAXXOR BOSS POWARZ DUBBLE DAMAGE, in a real fight, Churrta would kick Maw's ass. Sad but true ;_; (T/ ) 23:49, 21 August 2007 (CDT) :::Double damage is useless against a wurm. You know the creatures with ten gajillion armour? Those creatures with like haxor amounts of life and knockdown each time they pop up? When I've foguth Maw (and I've fought him lots of time), he has the nasty habit of ducking in and out of the ground quite often to knockdown my party. He'll be able to knockdown Churrta at least once and can get life back with FoC. Maw wins --Blue.rellik 23:20, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Frost Wurms have jack all armor. Double damage > FoC. --Kale Ironfist 23:33, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Uh that's strange, I remember when I hit Maw I consistently did below ten damage (and this is with 16 axe mastery). And Double damage doesn't give you life back nor does it stop you getting knocked down occasionally --Blue.rellik 06:26, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Churrta's a shambling mesa...I believe they're immune to KD. And my ranger was consistently hiting Maw for more than 10 damage with only 15 marksmanship. Churrta would own Maw. DKS01 00:26, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::Read the Churrata page, he is suspectible to most (if not all) conditions and can be knocked down. I would suspect that he still has more life and armour though --Blue.rellik 01:56, 27 August 2007 (CDT) level why "20" and not "? .... 20"? 84.146.140.191 14:28, 24 July 2007 (CDT) :well maybe because GW:EN is made for the maximum lvls? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'''InfestedHydralisk]] 19px 15:52, 24 July 2007 (CDT) :(edit conflict with IH) Like Infested said, Everything in EotN is supposedly geared towards level-20 players only; I highly doubt any Heros you gain will be less then level 20 when you get them. But yes, so far, no level data has been confirmed, so anything listed is unofficial as of yet. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 15:54, 24 July 2007 (CDT) ::Well, Goren and Norgu are definitely in an area you should be level 20 by and they start at 18 --Gimmethegepgun 01:01, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :::And a bit farther on, you pick up General Morgahn at level 20... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 05:56, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ::Also Razah is picked at lvl20 MageMontu 07:57, 11 August 2007 (CDT) Trivia Ogden is also the name of an NPC in the original Diablo game by Blizzard which at the time, to my understanding, was comprised of some of the same personnel as the current ArenaNet staff. Possible nod or link, as far as the name goes. --Ninjatek 23:36, 21 July 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, it's likely intentional. -- Gordon Ecker 23:48, 21 July 2007 (CDT) ::::There might be someone working at Anet who also worked on Diablo, like there were some of StarCraft working on Brood Wars at GoA ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 12:53, 23 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Right. That's exactly what I said. --Ninjatek 12:49, 24 July 2007 (CDT) Ogden was also the town healer. There is no way to argue that it isn't intentional, with the myriad of things already lifted from every facet of pop culture. One begins to wonder where the line between hommage and complete lack of creativity gets drawn. Also, on that note, is Disney upset that the ANet people put Stitch from Lilo and Stitch in this game without their consent? Asura are the stupidest thing to happen to this game, in a game plagued with things like "Don't call it a comeback!" and "Can't touch this!" —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by Foo punk ( ) }. :Guild wars is unique from about any other game in its genre, if you can even say any other games are in it. Just because they copied a few names doesn't make this a bad game in anyway.--69.145.194.67 23:07, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Uhh... He comes as level 20... and he doesn't even have 8 skills... let alone an elite :That's how all Heros come. You're supposed to provide the rest for him, they just do you a favor if you didn't have any Monk skills by giving you a working skillbar to start with. Just like when you make a new PvP character, and they give you six skills (five if you don't count the resurrection signet). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 18:50, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::I thought Kahmu and Xandra came with their respective Elites (Avatar of Balthazar and Destructive was Glaive)? (T/ ) 18:52, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :::They don't, at least the sneak peak ones didn't. --Kale Ironfist 18:53, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Nope, not in the full release either. Heros never come with their own Elite skills, sadly. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 22:41, 3 September 2007 (CDT) "How do you know you haven't met a female dwarf. Eh? Eh?" Does anyone else find this quote...disturbing? o_O (T/ ) 20:26, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :Next time you see a Dwarf without a beard, keep this quote in mind. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 22:41, 3 September 2007 (CDT) How do you know female dwarfs don't have beards? Morzan 12:13, 12 September 2007 (CDT) Anybody actually seen a female dwarf in the game? I don't --SirSausage 06:16, 15 September 2007 (CDT) Maybe, Ogden is trying to hint that he/she is actualy Female! :P 82.32.154.177 07:20, 25 September 2007 (CDT) :It is said that the dwarves from LotR have beards. Must suck to Frenchy one --Blue.rellik 10:40, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::What makes you think Dwarves kiss? ;) --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 01:30, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Couldn't this quote refer to what Gimli says in one of the Lord of the Rings movies? Ghost1 01:35, 1 October 2007 (UTC) : ogod. D: 22:25, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::Ogden is a girl! Hahahaha!! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:27, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::I smell photoshop. 22:28, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I'll check right now. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:29, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::::I'll check too if you don't by the time I can get online :p Jamster 22:30, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Either photoshopped or a quick fix, he says himself. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:33, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::He shouldn't say anything, it should be your character saying that. Jamster 22:36, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Shut it, you know what I mean. Or maybe he refers to himself as your character's gender? (I doubt it) [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:38, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::He does say her.. --Shadowcrest 22:39, 25 March 2008 (UTC) --Shadowcrest 22:41, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Then I suppose it reflects the user's character's gender. 22:43, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::That reflects all heros actually. SC in a sec. --Shadowcrest 22:45, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :Image:Gender confused heros.jpg- there. --Shadowcrest 22:47, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::SHADOW! Fuzz out the names in chat! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:47, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::That's myself, people winning halls, and isk8. --Shadowcrest 22:49, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::::OK, that's fine then. No one cares about halls people anyway. Also, page-eat less. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:50, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::::http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10271387 Jamster 22:52, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::LOL that is pretty amusing. -- Sk8 (T/ 22:54, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::You should probably tell them what really happens... but wheres the fun in that? [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:58, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::' Are you by any chance high?' xD Jamster 23:01, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah, that was a funny comment. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:01, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Yeah, seriously Jam, put down dat reffer! -- Sk8 (T/ 23:02, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Got to love Anet I suppose. Details? Who needs 'em! 23:40, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::It get's worse lol Dunkoro is a girl aswell, I'll post some prove later Malice 16:31, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::It's somewhat disappointing if it says 'her', in the Terry Pratchett books all female dwarves look like males and there's no pronoun for females. 06:49, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Ogden's Mystical Power While me and a couple of friends went into snake dance to go cap earthshaker, we all got mobbed by a bunch of trolls and all of us but Ogden died. My friend that was controlling him made him run away, yet all the trolls kept following him. Eventually we just said to let him die so we can respawn, so he clicked the cancel orders button for ogden and POOF! He teleported all the way back to our dead bodies and began rezzing. We were all so shocked that we decided to try it again! So we all died at the same mob of trolls and allowed Ogden to run away...sure enough he did it again, and again. No, he was not part assassin and using some sort of aura trick, just pure monk with no secondary. Anyone else have a mystical Ogden? --Aoshi :The answer is quite simple. Obviously he used some random Dwarven tunnel or a (probably stolen) Asuran portal to get back! Duh. --Gimmethegepgun 20:56, 28 October 2007 (UTC) ::This is the same magic teleporting henchmen bug experienced in Talk:Dunes of Despair (mission) (T/ ) 22:17, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :::C'mon, Entropy, I'd think that YOU could at least use the Show Preview button! :P --Gimmethegepgun 00:36, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Species Technically, he's a Dwarf, but I haven't the patience to test how he reacts to EoE and Disease and such. If anybody knows, could they post it in the article? --64.203.204.21 01:27, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :I tested it, was surprised no one else did already, or at least wrote it down here. Vekk, Jora and Ogden dont get affected by my disease. Strike When Ready 23:04, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::Pyre is also unaffected by human disease, they simply aren't human, easy enough, I'll try to find a way to test the disease effect on him tho Malice 16:33, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::Ogden can't get disease from humans Malice 16:53, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Yes he is a dwarf, he can get disease from Stone Summit 06:51, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Ogden has blades on the tips of his shoes. Why is that considered trivia? Silver Sunlight 14:30, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :Because it's trivial? >.> Honestly, it doesn't really qualify as a full Note, and not everything in the Trivia section has to be a reference. —Dr Ishmael 14:41, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::I thought it worth mentioning because it seemed like a graphics error on the front of the shoes before I actually zoomed in and checked. --◄mendel► 15:13, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :::Hmm, I always figured they were just iron noses. Blades? Wow, he's quite the Ninja :P --- -- (s)talkpage 16:21, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, they're quite pointy - I certainly wouldn't want Ogden to kick me in the private parts with those. Would you rather call them spikes? or spear heads? --◄mendel► 17:22, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Spikes might make more sense, since I could see them being useful in mining/digging. —Dr Ishmael 17:35, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Shoeblades...clearly, Ogden is really the leader of the Deldrimor Mafia. And you wonder why he chooses not to undergo the Rite of the Great Dwarf Transformation. The Godfather Never Dies. (T/ ) 21:20, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::Not worth noting, although it is unusual to see it on a dwarf. They are separate things from the shoe that exist in real life and are used to gain traction on a cliff face or icy slope. It is usually an iron frame that is fastened onto the shoe. I'll post again when I figure out the name and can at least link to a picture or something for it, but I think it should be removed. — Powersurge360 06:47, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::They are called "crampons" (hilarious, btw), and an article on them, as well as a picture of modern ones can be found here. — Powersurge360 06:56, 11 September 2008 (UTC)